


Evan's Side Job

by bunnymatsu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: For a Friend, Kleinsen, M/M, Smut, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu
Summary: Evan is a stripper and there's smut, that's it.





	Evan's Side Job

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for no reason, I'm going to hell.

Jared Kleinman wasn't really the type to go to strip clubs. He found them a little too overwhelming, but if he was offered the chance to go, he wouldn't turn it down. Still, who was going to offer that? 

The answer came sooner than Jared ever would've expected. Some random kids in his grade were passing out flyers to certain people, and he happened to be one of them. Confusion settled on his face as he looked at the paper in his hand, it was for a male strip club. Even better, he thought. 

See, not many people knew Jared was gay. Actually, only his mom knew. It would make things a lot more interesting, and how could Jared possibly turn down an invitation like that? It would definitely make him seem at least a little bit cooler. Right? 

A few hours passed and Jared was home, opening a drawer on his dresser that he saved some money in. How much did he even need? He didn't know anything about all this. So, he just decided to try his luck and take all of it, which came to about fifty dollars. That was probably overkill, or was it really? Just as Jared slipped the money in his pocket and started to head out the door, he was stopped by his mom. Great.

“Where are you off to?” She asked, a pleasant tone to her voice. She didn't seem mad, just curious. 

“Just… I'm going to hang out with that Hansen kid.” 

“Evan? I'm so glad you two are getting along.” She smiled. 

“Have fun.”

“Will do.” Jared agreed quickly as he disappeared through the front door. Grabbing his keys, he unlocked his car and got in, looking at the address on the paper and typing it into Google maps with a quiet hum. 

“I can do this.” 

He pulled out of the driveway, checking the rearview mirror before starting to drive, listening to the robotic woman on maps telling him where to go. He wasn't sure at all what to expect. 

The drive seemed to last a lot longer than it was, due to how nervous he was. When he got there, the parking lot was empty. Was the invitation a joke?? That's when he realized it definitely was. He had fallen for a stupid joke, and now he was at a strip club. But, he had wasted gas on this, there was no way he was going home yet. 

He got out of the car with a heavy heart. He'd done the bare minimum for research, and from the reviews, they didn't care about the entry age as long as you didn't look like you were twelve or something.

Walking up to the actual building was nerve wracking. It all looked so… Stereotypical. Half broken neon lights, a mediocre looking building at best. Standing by the door was a tall man, wearing a blank tank top and some jeans. 

“Pay up.” The man said, not really having much emotion in his voice. He seemed tired, like he'd been working long shifts.

“Uh, how much?” Jared hadn't bothered to figure that out yet. A little grin crossed the man's face. 

“New here, huh?” The man could pick up on Jared's nervousness, not to mention how he didn't even seem to know how much he was supposed to pay. Jared hesitated, before nodding. 

“Ten bucks to get in, tips are recommended.” The man answered, and Jared fished in his pocket, getting out one of the ten dollar bills. He'd expected it to be more expensive. Still, he wasn't complaining. The man stepped aside when he paid, and Jared walked in. It was less busy than he'd thought it would be, but then again, it was a weird time on a Monday, and there were barely any cars in the lot. Jared made his way over to some chairs that were near a stage with a pole, no one was on it, until he heard the man bark out some orders in a tone so rough he could barely understand it. It may have been another language entirely, he wasn't sure. 

That's when Jared saw something he never expected to see. The timid boy he was forced to hang out with, that had turned into his crush. It'd be weird enough to see him just visiting a place like this as a customer, but as a performer? Evan stood on the stage, wearing a black miniskirt and seemingly nothing else. Oh god, if Jared wasn't attracted to him before, he was now. “...Jared?!” Evan's eyes widened, but he quickly shut up when the man from before shot him a glare. He gulped, looking down at Jared, whose face was considerably red. 

Jared walked away, much to Evan's relief, but the dancer didn't know what was happening. Jared made his way over to the man. 

“How much extra is a private room?” He asked quietly. The man laughed.

“Kid, five bucks extra. I'm giving you a little discount since it's your first time here. You know Hansen?” Jared simply nodded, fishing out another ten, which was all he had.

“Keep the change, I'm impatient.” Jared answered honestly. 

“Generous. The room's down that hallway, to the left. Go on ahead.” Jared nodded, taking his directions and heading down the hallway, which was lit with a red tinted light. It was about three minutes later when Evan came into the room, looking as nervous as ever. The room itself was pretty nice, basically like a smaller version of the main area. 

“....So.. You work here, huh..?” Jared asked, his face still burning as Evan gave a nod. 

“Yeah, pays well.. Plus it's out of town enough, I didn't really expect anyone I knew to show up..” Evan admitted, making his way onto the stage. 

“You're the last person I would've expected for a job like this. Are you any good at it?” Jared's uncharacteristically nervous nature was replaced with a teasing smirk.

“Probably, since I've kept the job for this long…” Evan shrugged, turning on a radio. 

“Now just… Relax and watch, okay? You're making me nervous.” He laughed, but honestly Evan seemed more confident here than at school, which was nice. From that angle, Jared could now see that he was wearing women's underwear under the skirt. Cute. He wondered if the outfit had been chosen by Evan himself or the owner of the place, or whoever was in charge of him. He didn't know how this worked really.

“Fine, go ahead.” Jared grinned as Evan seemed to get more in his element, the music playing rather loudly. He wrapped a leg around the pole on the stage, lifting himself up and twirling on it. It took a lot of strength, and Jared was impressed by it. He was impressed by this whole thing, and also how absolutely beautiful Evan was. The song's lyrics were pretty clearly sexual, and Evan's moments matched, though his face burned every time he got closer to Jared. Now he did his last trick, squeezing the pole between his thighs and hanging upside down. Jared's jaw had dropped, and Evan slid down, doing a backbend to get himself back upright and stand up. 

“So… How was it?” Evan smiled, he was breathing rather hard but Jared couldn't blame him. 

“Fucking incredible! Where did you even learn to do all that?” Jared asked, amazed. 

“Well, I took dance lessons and really liked it, so I started doing more… It's really nice.” Evan explained. 

“You're really good at it.” Jared grinned. 

“Well… Um, usually there's another part of private rooms… You know, like lap dances? I don't know if you want that.” Evan said nervously, biting his lip. Jared's face turned a bright red, and he nodded.

“I do.” He grinned. Now it was Evan's turn to blush.

“I like you, Evan.” Jared admitted. Now was probably not the best time, but he seemed happy to hear it.

“I never thought you would… I thought you only hung out with me for car insurance.”

“Yeah, at first, but… I got a crush on you.” 

“....Kiss me..?” Evan asked, settling himself in Jared's lap. Jared didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Evan, his arms resting on his hips, but then he paused.

“Have you done this before?” Jared questioned.

“No. I actually don't let customers touch me… I lied about lap dances, I just wanted to do it for you.” Evan really was a lot more confident here. Jared's little confession helped. Still, it was reassuring. 

“Good.” Jared kissed him again, and Evan returned it, his knees on either side of Jared's thighs. 

Their kiss lasted only a few seconds before Jared pulled away, kissing at Evan's neck softly. The dancer tilted his head back in response. 

“B-Bite me..” Evan whined. That was the last thing Jared expected from someone like him. But, he complied, biting at Evan's neck. 

“Careful, don't leave marks though, um… My mom could see it.” Evan laughed softly, it was kind of strange that he had to worry about that. Jared only hummed softly in response, biting at his shoulder so a shirt would easily cover the mark he left. Evan blushed softly, cupping Jared's cheek and gently lifting his face up to kiss him again, moving his hips around in Jared's lap. One of Jared's hands stayed on Evan's hip, the other tangling in his blonde hair. The boy seemed a lot less nervous, so much so that it was almost like a new person. Jared was sure of one thing, he loved it. Nipping on Evan's bottom lip, Jared pulled himself away after a moment of hesitation. 

“Can we please do more? You don't have to pay or anything, just… I want to.” Evan asked, his face flushed. Jared mumbled an 'mhm’ under his breath as he kissed at the dancer's neck, feeling the smooth skin with his tongue. The sensation sent shivers down Evan's spine. 

“Jared, please..” He begged, and then got off of his lap, pulling off the underwear and just leaving himself in the skirt that was too short to cover much of anything. Jared had a problem now, one that brought a grin to Evan's face. 

“This is okay right..?” Evan needed to ask.

“Yes, oh my god, better than okay.” Jared confirmed with enthusiasm, bringing Evan's confidence back. The dancer got on his knees, unzipping Jared's tented pants and pulling them down so that they rested around his ankles. Pressing his palm against Jared's boxers, Evan looked up at him. His blue eyes looked wide and innocent, making Jared just fall harder for him. 

He shifted himself, picking Evan up and setting him in the chair, and then pushing his thighs apart. The dancer's face was probably as red as it had ever been, and he bit his lower lip when he felt Jared start to leave painfully gentle kisses on his inner thighs.

“Fuck- Jared, please.” Now it was Evan's turn to beg as he felt Jared get closer and closer to what he wanted. 

“Be patient.” Jared's tone was calm, because he forced it to be. He loved watching Evan squirm like that because of his touches. Jared grazed his teeth on Evan's soft and sensitive skin, causing the dancer to whine desperately. Jared didn't reply the way Evan wanted, instead he just proceeded to leave purple marks all over his skin, before finally licking his tip to tease more. 

“Jared, p-please, just fuck me..!” Evan whined, begging again.

“You want me to?” Jared asked, earning a vigorous nod from Evan.

“There's got to be lube or something around here, right?” Jared assumed there would be in a place like this. Evan nodded, getting up for a moment to go get it, and returning soon. 

“Got it.” Evan announced, giving the bottle to Jared and sitting back down. Soft whines came from the dancer as he prepped himself. He didn't waste time with that step, because he wanted more, and soon.

“Please Jared, fuck me?” He looked up at him innocently, making Jared's face flush again as he pulled his boxers off and put lube on himself, also pulling a condom on.

“Beg for it.” Jared felt confident now that Evan was acting so desperate for him. 

“...Beg…?” Evan blushed, looking aside.

“I-I want you, I want you so bad… And I've wanted you for so long… Jared, I don't even deserve it, but please, please please please fuck me~?” Evan's face burned, and so did Jared's. He couldn't refuse all that. 

Positioning himself, Jared kissed Evan's forehead reassuringly, and slid only the tip in. Evan whimpered with the slight pain. 

“Do you want me to stop..?” Jared whispered, his voice too shaky to use it properly.

“No..! Just… I'll nod when I want you to move, okay..?” Jared nodded in response, waiting for Evan to adjust. The pain didn't go away as quickly as the dancer expected, but it became a lot more bearable, so he nodded. 

Jared was slow and gentle with him. He couldn't help but feel like this was some act, but he was in love with Evan. He wanted to make this good for both of them, though he wasn't the type to say all of that out loud.

In time, Jared's movements became quicker, deeper, making Evan moan his name and clutch onto the shirt Jared still hadn't taken off. It was perfect, not rough, but just loving and nice. 

Evan knew he wouldn't be able to get Jared out of his head after something like that.


End file.
